


Sound of Seduction

by DarkJediQueen



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, accent kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 03:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5523626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer has mastered all the languages he wants, now it's time for the accents. Aaron doesn't think that he's going to survive it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound of Seduction

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed
> 
> For the Minion Mass/Merry Smutmas events on FB.

Aaron tried to resist every single time. He really did. But he saved every single time as well. It was always after Spencer was done but the damage was done before that. He was shocked that his genius lover hadn't figured it out yet. It wasn't hard to correlate his speaking in an accent to match the language to Aaron's need to fuck him near brainless. 

So far Spencer had learned the accents for European Spanish, Russian, German, and French. Countless times that Aaron had waited until Jack was gone at school, playing with friends, or asleep before he'd jump Spencer. For two days now it had been Italian. It wasn't just the Italian accent with English words but the effect of Spencer now speaking it with Italian words. 

Jack was in school and they had a week off after a horrible two week long case that ended up with JJ and Dave out for severe concussions and Morgan with a sprained ankle. Spencer was moving around the apartment cleaning and straightening up, headphones attached to the MP3 player he'd loaded up to learn the Italian accent. 

He couldn't take it anymore when Spencer passed the living door for the third time. He stood up, working his shirt buttons open as he followed the man up the stairs into the bedroom. He saw the rag that the genius had in his hand, grabbed from the kitchen. He took the item from his hand and flung it away. Spencer spun to look at him with confusion on his face. Before he could speak, Aaron grabbed the MP3 and unclipped it from his jeans and gently jerked the earbuds from his ears and tossed the item on the chair in the corner. Spencer opened his mouth and Aaron kissed him, not allowing another word to slip from his lips. He worked on stripping the younger man as he ravaged his mouth. As soon as the younger man caught up with the plans, he worked on Aaron's pants. They were stripped in record time. 

Aaron started to move them towards the bed. He brought their bodies into full contact and Spencer moaned. Aaron stopped when he felt the bed brush his legs. He didn't want to just fall onto the bed. He wanted Spencer's wicked mouth wrapped around his cock. He pulled away from said mouth and sat down, pulling Spencer down to his knees. He didn't even have to say a thing before Spencer kissed at his hip, lips trailed down to his balls. It felt wonderful, as it always did when his younger lover did this. 

Spencer's better feature had always been his mouth. His brain was a close second but without his mouth, one wouldn't know exactly how smart he was. The last time that Spencer had verbally taken apart an UnSub and gotten him to stupidly confess to his crimes, Aaron had nearly came in his pants in the middle of the crowded viewing room. That had been just before Spencer had started to learn accents. 

When he felt the first touch of tongue to his cock, Aaron started and Spencer pulled back. His lover looked at his with wide eyes, mouth silent. Aaron smiled down at him and then he threaded fingers through his hair and drew him back to his cock. "Was lost in my head."

Spencer only hummed as he went back to what he had been doing. Aaron promised not to get lost like that again. He concentrated on the hot tongue on the skin across his balls. On the nose that nuzzled the base of his cock before trailing up some, a hard pressure where usually only fingers and tongue went. It felt wonderful and he relaxed back so that he was propped up on the bed but he could still see Spencer. 

Aaron couldn't take it anymore. "Please." Before the word was fully out of his mouth, Spencer licked up the underside of his cock before taking the head in his mouth. tongue trailed just on the underside and he shuddered. He tightened his hold on Spencer's hair forcing him down his cock just a little more and the other man went willingly. It was wonderful to feel those lips wrapped around his cock. That tongue pressing on the underside just hard enough to make him feel like he was flying. 

Before Haley he'd gotten a great deal of blow jobs and given them. There was another boy who went to the same school as him who was in the same boat. Bisexual bit wholly unable be himself due to family obligations. They'd taught each other how to give good head and when the years passed stopped giving as well as sex, it was the bleeps he missed more. So far two years in and Spencer didn't seem to be slowing. 

Still as much as he wanted to come in Spencer's mouth, he wanted rob him of his speech in a different manner more. He wanted to hear him gasp and beg, be incoherent with pleasure. And there was only one way to obtain that. For Aaron to fuck him. 

"Up here, baby." Aaron braced himself for the hum of pleasure. Terms of endearment always surprised Spencer. Still the genius pulled himself off Aaron's cock and leaned up for a kiss. He wrapped his arm around the lithe waist and lifted, pulling the genius into his lap. Next he twisted to deposit Spencer onto the bed, underneath him. Spencer scooted up until his head was on the pillow and reached over for the drawer that held the lube. Aaron distracted him with licks and bites to his stomach and then slipped farther down the bed. His eyes were locked on Spencer's hand as his fingers gripped the drawer handle. 

Aaron bit at hip bone and watched as the hand jerked and nearly pulled the drawer off the track. The hand dove inside and found the lube, tossing it at him. He caught it, dropping it onto the bed beside him. He wanted to watch Spencer's mind go blank before he slid inside of him so he shifted to push up at his thighs. He the instant his lover figured out what he was going to because he canted his hips more and let his legs splay out so that Aaron could get at his hole. The younger man was up to try anything and so far hadn't said no to a single thing that Aaron had introduced into the bedroom. At first, Aaron had been afraid he'd been pressuring him but he shouldn't have worried. With Spencer's mind, he wanted to learn. Sex wasn't an area he'd ever had free reign to learn in safely and he relished in it with Aaron. 

"Don't tease," Spencer begged as Aaron only lightly brushed his tongue over his hole. He felt the shifted in the body but wasn't ready for Spencer to roll as he pulled him up. His lover sat on his chest, trapping his arms. "I've not walked around this house learning an Italian accent to have you tease me. I want fucked and I want fucked hard so do it or I am jerking off in the shower loudly with the door locked."

"I can't fuck you from this angle." 

Spencer allowed Aaron to moved out from under him before he laid back down on his back. Aaron looked around for where the lube fell and snapped it's cap open, squirting out enough. He tossed it to the floor and slid his first finger inside of the younger man with no gentleness. His eyes never left Spencer's face as he switched to two fingers before he normally would have. He had no want to be gentle at all. His lover had been playing with him. He'd been using his learning of accents against Aaron without Aaron even knowing. He pulled his fingers free and slicked up his cock. Spencer lifted his hands above his head and braced them on the base of the headboard. 

Aaron lined himself up and didn't want for any word form Spencer before he started to push inside of him. He didn't' watch his face, no he watched his hands. His hands were the most expressive part of his body beside his eyes. But in moments like this his eyes only ever showed arousal but his hand, his hands showed pleasure. His fingers curled into the headboard and gripped tight as he was filled. He could see the clench of muscles as he tried to hold on and not grab Aaron's back. He'd give in eventually and grab at him, Aaron just needed to be patient. 

"A-aaron," Spencer stuttered as Aaron bottomed out. As soon as he stopped, he started pulling out and and shoved back in harder than the first time, picking up pace with each thrust until Spencer had to shift his grip on the headboard to gripping to pushing. The genius met his every thrust until he couldn't take it anymore. The left hand was the first to let go and he pushed down hard on Aaron's cock as he grabbed at the back of Aaron's head to pull him down into a kiss. 

Aaron braced himself on the bed, right at Spencer's shoulder so that every single thrust pushed said shoulder into his wrist, stopping the genius's forward movement up the bed. Only then did the younger man's right hand drop from the headboard and Aaron felt it grip at his ass cheek, hard enough to leave marks. 

"God, like that. Fuck," Spencer said as he threw his head back and moaned as Aaron shifted his angle just enough to thrust hard into Spencer's prostate. Aaron pulled out of his grip long enough to lean up and drape his legs over his shoulders before leaning back down. At the first full thrust from that angle, Spencer keened and Aaron was sure that he was seeing stars. It wouldn't take long for him to come from the position. The first hand made it onto his back and he felt the drag of short nails and knew that he'd be bloody by the end of this round of sex but he didn't care. he was the only person who ever got to see Spencer like this and he reveled in it. 

Bracing the younger man between his legs at Spencer's ass and his braced hands at his shoulder's, Aaron watched him. He couldn't see his hands anymore but he watched his mouth as the pleas became breathless. SOundless words were mouth as Spencer couldn't get enough breath to form words. Aaron fucked into him over and over again, waiting for the moment he knew was coming. 

Spencer's entire body stiffened as he came. The heat around Aaron's cock became a tight vise and Spencer wasn't even done coming when Aaron started. He pushed in and out until he couldn't stand it anymore and then dropped onto Spencer, still braced a little so he didn't crush him. 

"I love you," Spencer said as he got his breath back a minute later. The hands that drew blood on his back settled to his hair and his neck, pulling him into a lazy kiss and he went willingly. 

"Love you, too," Aaron whispered in his ear as he broke the kiss. The smile on Spencer's face was unguarded in a way that still made Aaron's heart ache. He was the only one that got this Spencer and he'd be the only one to ever get him again.  
 **The End**


End file.
